The present invention relates to a safety food wrap film tearing device which has an upper cover and a lower cover pivotally connected together to contain a roll of food wrap film therein such that the food wrap film can be partially pulled out of it and be torn off along either an upper or a lower toothed blade attached to a free edge of the upper or the lower cover. The food wrap film tearing device of the present invention is further provided with an inside strip of pad inside and abutting against the lower toothed blade to eliminate any static electricity.
Presently, a most widely used food wrap film tearing device includes a paper-made box for containing a roll of food wrap film therein. The box is provided at one of its outer corners with a toothed strip. When a side wall of the box is lifted and the free end of the roll of food wrap film is pulled out of the box, the pulled part of food wrap film can be torn off along the toothed strip. The shortcomings which exist in such conventional food wrap film tearing device include:
1. Each time the food wrap film is torn by means of the toothed strip, the food wrap film is attracted to and therefore becomes attached to the toothed strip due to the static electricity generated on the toothed strip by the friction of food wrap film against the strip. When the static electricity disappears, the free end of the food wrap film might retract back into the box and stick to the roll when the roll of food wrap film rolls in the box. It is therefore necessary to repeatedly find and pull out the free end of the food wrap film each time the food wrap film is to be used. This is, of course, time-consuming;
2. The food wrap film can not always be torn straight with a desired neat edge;
3. The paper-made box could very possibly become collapsed before the entire roll of food wrap film is used up;
4. Since the toothed strip locates at an outer corner of the box, a user's hand is often accidently injured by it; and
5. Since the food wrap film is always torn in a direction from an upper position toward a lower position without any means to fix the roll of food wrap film in the box, the food wrap film is apt to be undesirably pulled out of the box, that is, the food wrap film tearing device is inconvenient in use.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a safety food wrap film tearing device which can be easily, safely, and conveniently operated to eliminate the shortcomings in the conventional food wrap film tearing device.